Her Pain
by Sparkling Ashes
Summary: It was the time of the year again. And it kills him every single time. Seeing her pain through his eyes, he can only blame one person who caused it.


It was the time of the year again.

She would stare out of the window and try to hold back tears. Her hands would tremble as she would wipe a tear or two away. She would visibly shake as she feels the pain that wouldn't fade, even though the years. Then she would let out a heart breaking sob as it would crumble down on her. Her wand fingers would play the ring on her left as she let herself be weak for a day. She would always look up to him and brokenly smile and nod, telling him that she was ready to face the day with a chin held high.

And it kills him every single time.

All throughout the year she would appear strong, happy and contented. She would smile and laugh and face the day with warm welcome. She would be able to leave her bed, hug him, annoy him, remind him how lucky she was to have him with her and smile. She would go out without hesitation; she would spend her time to be with her friends. She would look up to him and tell him that she was happy, that she has everything she could wish for.

But not today; she will never be happy on this day every single year that passed by them.

She would be distant and kept on staring at an empty space. Sometimes she would look up to him and say that she was lost and she does not even know what to do anymore. Her life is useless and loveless. She would cry silently knowing he was around yet in the end she would always let out heart breaking sobs that frizzle his heart.

It is sickening to watch her not to be able to satisfy what she needs on that certain day. She would look better the day before but when she would open her eyes, everything would be different. She would move slowly and on guard. He had caught her once or twice before; she would avert her gaze from the window and look at the other side of the bed, the side where she wouldn't dare to touch all throughout the year.

And it breaks him like it would on that very day.

'_Your eyes.' _she would say breathlessly and painfully as she looks up to him with longing that he knew wasn't for him. _'You have his eyes.' _

He closed his own and leaned against the close door that separated him from her. He fought the tears as he hears every heart breaking sobs that always come from her side of the room. She wasn't the only one who lost someone special on that war. She wasn't alone; everyone that participated lost a special someone that dark day. He lost some one too and losing that someone made him lose her every single year on that day.

She isolates herself and makes him believe that she would never leave her room. She would refuse to eat anything that would be served up to her room by their freed house-elf. All she would do is stare out of the window or stare at the other side of the bed as she rocked her body and bled away with the pain.

You would think she looked better every time he opened her bedroom door to come and collect her. And she does, her eyes would be empty, dry and cold yet when she would have him in her line of sight it would feel up with tears and pain.

He knows why and he hates it.

He looks too much like him. Same shade of blondness, his built was just like _his_ and his eyes are the exact replica that causes them pain up to the present world they live in. He smiles like _him_, he smirks like _him_, his wit came from the man, and he even talks like _him. _

Seventeen years and they are still being haunted by his presence. Seventeen years passed and she still loves him. It seems like _he_ was the one for her and he is glad and remorseful at the same time.

She lost him too early when all she - they wished for to have more time to be together, to spend their remaining hours, minutes or maybe seconds together. He was taken too soon from him and it left her broken since then.

Knowing time would not stretch and wait for them, he slowly grasped the handle and pushed the heavy door open to see her staring out of the window like he predicted. She knows that he is there, she always does, and he knows he does not have the chance to blend in with the walls to watch her from a distance. She would always know even when he does not even make a sound.

So he stood behind her and placed his comforting hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeezed to let her know he would always be there for her.

_'__I'll never get used to the pain and it saddens me.' _She spoke up not even bothering to look at him.

And it is fine.

Looking out of the window like he always do as he wait for her, he could not help but imagine a life with _him_ around. There will never be any sand moments coming from her. She would smile everyday of the year. She would love and shower _him_ kisses. _He_ would be proud of him about everything he would have done that made her proud of him.

That's all he ever wanted, will ever wanted.

She looked up and placed her trembling hand on his and smiled brokenly at him.

_'__You look exactly like him and it hurts to know that he is gone.' _

He bit his lip and pondered. He would always be too scared to ask her. He would never have the courage to ask her. What if she is too broken to tell him? What if her answers would scare him? What if he does not want to know completely?

He took a deep breath and searched her eyes for answers, for an approval.

'What was he like?'

The hitch of her breath scared him; he closed his eyes and prepared for her scolding voice to hit him. How dare he ask her such thing?

She answered him though and that was the thing that scared him the most. He would know the answer that he had been looking for.

And he wasn't ready.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _

_This would be a short fic, depends on how long will it take me to finish this and Break in The Clouds. This idea just came when I was in class. This fic is all about reminiscing all the heartbreak and happiness Hermione felt before the war began and ended. _

_This fic stared through the eyes of a boy that had spent his whole childhood seeing Hermione in pain in one single specific day every year. _

_I hope you like this one. :) _


End file.
